Bijou:HamLadyInWaiting
by ribbonhamhamgir
Summary: In the days of knights in shining armor, Prince Hamtaro must marry Princess Sparkle. Here's the problem: He doesn't want to marry her...
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! Good news! I had an idea that came from a dream and the second chapter of my Invader Zim fanfic. (Be sure to read that one!) The prologue might be a little short, but the chapters will be longer. No flamers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro.

Bijou: Ham-Lady-In Waiting

Prologue

"Prince Hamtaro, are you sure you don't want tea?" Asked Pashmina the Royal Servant.

"No, thanks," Prince Hamtaro replied.

"And you're sure you don't want anything?"

"Sure."

Despite being surrounded by hamsters, Hamtaro was awfully lonely. He had never had any friends. Well, except for that one time…

It was a warm summer day outside the castle. Prince Hamtaro had tried to run away from the castle. He wished he had something to do besides being educated by the Royal Tutors. After he was tutored, he had nothing to do.

He wore a disguise to prevent being discovered. He was walking near the sunflower seed shop when he bumped into something.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" said a hamster. He was white with grey spots and rather…big.

"No, it was my fault," said Prince Hamtaro.

"What are you doing here?" the grey hamster asked.

"Me? Oh I-I'm just…umm…looking for something to do. I'm bored."

"Me too. Maybe we could go play in the Royal Park!"

"That sounds great! What's your name?" Prince Hamtaro asked.

"I'm Oxnard."

"Let's go!"

So they played in the park for hours. The park was just a green field, but the greenness of the grass made it look so beautiful, so nobody minded. They played with a ball Oxnard had found on the way there.

"This is fun!" Oxnard said.

"Yeah, I've never had this much fun at the palace!" Hamtaro said.

"Palace?"

"Uh-Oh."

"Do you mean the Royal Palace?" Oxnard asked.

Hamtaro sighed. "Well, I might as well tell you. I'm Prince Hamtaro, from the Royal Palace. I left because I was bored. Please don't turn me in!"

"Turn you in? Why would I do that?" said Oxnard

"Umm…never mind."

They kept playing until the sun set and Hamtaro had to leave.

"I had a fun time today!" Hamtaro said.

"Me too! Let's do this again some other time! Will you be my friend?" Oxnard said.

"I've never had a friend before! Of course I'll be your friend!"

"I'll see you some other time!"

"See you soon!" Hamtaro said. Unfortunately, that would be the last time he would ever see Oxnard. The Royal Advisor Maxwell had found out about Prince Hamtaro's escape and ordered the Royal Guards to make sure Hamtaro never left the castle again…

"Prince Hamtaro, a message for you," said Royal Advisor Maxwell. " You certainly know about the war between our kingdom, Kingdom Hamland, and the Ham-Kingdom of France."

"Yeah?"

"Well, there is a solution to end this war."

"What is it?"

"You must marry Princess Sparkle of the Ham-Kingdom of France."

Hamtaro couldn't believe his ears.

Meanwhile…

"BIJOU! Hurry up with that meal! I'm starving!"

Princess Sparkle was so demanding, but as a Ham-Lady-In-Waiting, Bijou had to do as she said.

"Coming, Princess," Bijou said, trying to finish cooking the meal as soon as she could.

Bijou hated being a Lady-In-Waiting. She had to attend to the needs of Princess Sparkle. It was just like being a maid, only if Sparkle were to disappear, she would take her place. But what were the odds of that? Sparkle was always bossing Bijou around, picking on her to do everything. Bijou had no other choice but to obey.

After the table was set, The Royal Messenger had an announcement to make before everyone started eating.

"Princess Sparkle! I have just received news that the Kingdom Hamland has agreed to stop the war," the Royal Messenger stated.

"Uh-huh. BIJOU! GET ME MORE WATER!" Princess Sparkle said

"There is one condition though. You must marry Prince Hamtaro of Kingdom Hamland." He added.

"I want more water NOW!"

Bijou didn't want another guest to come to the castle. She, the other Ham-Ladies-In waiting, and the Royal Maids already had their hands full with everybody living in the castle. They didn't need another meal to cook, bed to make, and chores to do.

"NOW!"

Bijou sighed and poured Sparkle more water.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hamtaro Ham-Ham Challenge game is supposed to come out September 23, in case you're interested. I'd rather it come back to TV, but until then here's Chapter 2. Oh, by the way, I made a mistake with the prologue. It was supposed to be called Prologue, not One.

Disclaimer: There are millions of people who don't own Hamtaro. I just happen to be one of them. T-T

One

Pashmina the Royal Servant didn't want to stay at Kingdom Hamland. She wanted adventure! She wanted to get out of there and explore the world outside the kingdom, make new friends, meet new people. She decided to stow away in the carriage. It was not comfortable, I can tell you that.

After a long, tedious one-day journey of many "Are we there yet?s" from Hamtaro and "For crying out loud, no's" from Boss, the coach driver, Hamtaro had finally arrived at the Ham-Kingdom of France.

An enormous palace lay ahead them. It must have been a million feet high! And the towers! You could hardly count them! It was just like the fairy tales Hamtaro had heard. A guard lowered the drawbridge.

Minutes Later…

Hamtaro walked in the hallway, Pashmina following him. She was careful to not be seen, as she didn't want to get caught.

This palace was amazing! Paintings and suits of armor adorned the long hallway. One of the paintings that made Hamtaro curious was a portrait of brown hamster. The hamster's eyes seemed to follow him across the hall.

Finally he had arrived at the princess's throne room. A brown and white hamster in a sparkly yellow dress awaited him. She wore a silver tiara decorated with jewels.

"Who is this guy? SECURITY?!" she screamed.

"Princess, it is merely ze prince," said Bijou.

"Oh. Well then, I'm Princess Sparkle. We'll talk at dinner, which isn't ready yet. Bijou, give him a tour of the castle."

"Zat should not be a problem."

"All 130 rooms."

"Oh," Bijou said flatly. (A/N: Anime sweat drop here.)

"Well, don't just stand there! Get going!" Sparkle shouted.

"Yes, Princess," Bijou replied. "Come with me, prince."

Bijou took Hamtaro down the hallway.

Sparkle noticed that Hamtaro wasn't what she had expected. True, he was cute, but he would've looked better in blue instead of that green prince outfit. Blue was definitely his color.

"And ziz is ze hallway zat leads to the stairs," Bijou said. "Zere are thirteen floors, ten rooms on each floor."

"Why are there so many rooms?" Hamtaro asked.

"Ze servants, ze guards, ze ham-ladies-in-waiting, such as myself."

"Does the princess really need that many ham-hams around?"

"She…needs a lot of attention."

"Oh," Hamtaro said, thinking about his own life in the palace. "So tell me more about yourself."

"Zere is not much to say about me," Bijou said. She didn't want to let this stranger know too much about herself.

"Well, there's gotta be something about you. Your life can't be that boring."

"I am a ham-lady-in-waiting, and if somezing were to happen to Princess Sparkle, I would become princess."

"I know what a first lady is, but I wanna know more about you. I'm Prince Hamtaro. I'm the prince of Kingdom Hamland. I'm supposed to marry Princess Sparkle, but I don't want to marry her. I've never even met her before and I don't know what she's like."

You don't want to, Bijou thought to herself.

While she passed by one of the suits of armor, the brown apron she wore over her blue dress snagged on a sword hanging from the hand of a suit of armor.

"Let me help you with that," Hamtaro offered.

"I shall do it myzelf." Bijou said.

"Are you sure?"

"I am fine." She struggled for a while, but finally managed to escape.

"Now for ze rest of ze castle-"

"Dinner's ready!" a voice called out from down the hall.

"I guess that'll have to wait," Hamtaro said.

Chapter 2 coming soon! Get yourself a cupcake in the meanwhile.


End file.
